


The Thing With Feathers

by orysbaratheon (kinginthenarrowsea)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: And Robert is still 2 years older and still a jerk, But Stannis was still born in 265AL, But not quite, Gen, I made Renly older, Kind of sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinginthenarrowsea/pseuds/orysbaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis, Renly, Proudwing, and a hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing With Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I know in the books Renly is 13 years younger than Stannis, but for the purposes of the story I aged him up a few years. So Stannis is about 11 and Renly is about 7.

Stannis decided that today was the last day he would visit Proudwing. He knew that it was folly, thinking that his injured hawk could be more than just a flying pet, but he still hoped. Hoped to prove his great-uncle wrong, hoped to finally shut Robert up, and hoped to be known as more than just “that serious boy with a face made for frowns.” 

But it was not meant to be. Hope was a frivolous emotion that won nothing, yet cost everything. And to Stannis, that was a price too high to pay. He said farewell to Proudwing, stroking her feathers one last time, and walked away. 

The halls to his room were silent, the servants of Storm’s End learned early on that the young Baratheon was not one for idle chit-chat or pointless conversations, and had made it a point to avoid him unless absolutely necessary. Stannis had almost made it to his room when a small bundle crashed into him. 

“Help me,” begged the youngest Baratheon son. “I don’t want the Maester to find me." Renly looked up and pleaded, "Please."

Stannis looked down frowning, he opened his mouth to reply when he heard the heavy footfalls of the Maester coming down the hallway. Without thinking, he grabbed Renly’s hand and dragged him into his room. 

Once the door had shut, Renly gave Stannis a beaming smile and plopped down in front of the fireplace.

“Where were you today,” the little boy asked humming to himself quietly. 

“Visiting Proudwing,” Stannis replied tersely, staring into the fire. He never found fire particularly beautiful, but he had to admit that it had its uses.

“Hmmm that’s nice. I always liked her more than Robert’s bird. Robert’s bird is mean, but yours is nice. She lets me pet her, and doesn’t bite me ever,” said Renly looking up. “Will you go visit her tomorrow?”

“No,” Stannis said walking towards the door, he had heard the Maester passing by just a few moments ago. “She’ll never be better than what she is now.”

“Well I think you should. Because I think tomorrow’s going to be the day she really flies," Renly said with conviction as he stood up, utterly confident and hopeful as only a child can be.

Stannis just nodded and opened the door. "The Maester is gone now." 

Renly walked to the door and stopped. Stannis opened his mouth to ask why, when suddenly Renly turned around and hugged Stannis' legs. It was brief, but heartfelt, and Stannis barely had time to stiffen before Renly was already halfway down the hall. As Stannis shut his door, he thought to himself, maybe tomorrow will be the last day he'll visit Proudwing.


End file.
